Forum:Melody Rockbell
Category:Villains Processing Name: Melody Rockbell Codename: Siren Age:'''21 '''Faction: Brotherhood Of Evil History: Melody’s mother, Milliana, was a great singer and everyone she knew would say she could be famous with such a great voice. But every time Milliana tried to get a contract, she was denied with closed doors. Milliana was a beautiful woman, but she lacked good sense when it came to money. She spent all her money quickly and since her parents were dead, she soon became broke. Milliana was desperate for money and became a prostitute to gain it. Of course, she ended up having a baby and had almost no chance of raising it but she had no one to give her to. Melody was then raised in cabarets and learned singing when her mother wasn’t very busy. They loved each other, but fought a lot. Milliana wasted their money on useless things and sometimes came home drunk, having wasted the little money they had on games. That made Melody frustrated and she had to find part-time jobs quickly. She lied about her age and was able to get a job as a waitress at 14. Her developed figure was enough to convince most people she was 16 and she was a great waitress so no one complained. Her singing voice earned her a couple bucks at the park and when she was older, she started to work at her mother’s cabaret. She earned more money than her mother and that made Milliana furious. She kicked Melody out of the house saying that if she was so good, she didn’t need to stay. Melody passed a few months living with the money she saved plus the dollars she earned singing and was finally able to get a job. Being a waitress again was a comfort to her and she liked to work there. One of her usual clients noticed her singing voice (the restaurant had a few nights with shows which she took part on) put people in a trance and warned her. He was a member of the Teen Titans and tried to recruit her. She asked him where her powers came from. He told her he didn’t know but it was probable she always had them, just hadn’t noticed them. She denied his offer of being part of the Teen Titans and continued with her life in the restaurant. She secretly trained her powers on people in the park, making them her experiments and made most of her attacks based on what she found with them. She heard about a team of people with powers like hers who were fighting against the Teen Titans. She wasn’t interested in joining the “good” side since they were fighting for weak people and to find a place in the world for them. She knew she didn’t have a place in this world and was only acting like she had. She wanted to make a place for herself, so she decided to join this team of “villains” as people called them and give up on hiding herself. Personality: She’s flirty, but likes to take a distance from people. She won’t open up easily and hates when someone tries to peek into her personal life. She may seem bubbly and happy, but it’s just a façade to hide herself from reality. She rarely gives straight answers, preferring to make them vague so people will be confused. She is quite greedy and would do anything for a good money. Powers: *She can use sound waves and make them louder and louder enough to knock out her enemies or leave them deaf with their ears bleeding., but she has to make them on her own or she won’t be able to manipulate them *She can sing a slow lullaby that makes her enemy fall in her trance and enter a deep sleep until she releases them. It’s more effective on men. Women are more likely to wake up by themselves. *When she sings, she can make those who listen fall in an illusion, showing them their greatest wishes coming true making them lose their will to fight her. If the person isn’t listening to her, they won’t be affected by her song *She can make anyone who would have romantic or “dirty” feelings for her be enchanted by her voice and do what she asks, but it can’t bring harm to the person being controlled. Certainly, I've always been this way, A patched up, crazy matryoshka 00:44, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Permantly or temporary? Cause permantly is OP but temp would be fine. If you change that, then i can approve. But....but...Bambi's mama's comin back....right....right? 06:02, January 11, 2012 (UTC) What? Any of the powers only work while the person is still listening to her. If another person makes her stop, anyone who was in her control goes back to normal Certainly, I've always been this way, A patched up, crazy matryoshka 15:53, January 11, 2012 (UTC)